A Gumwad & A Vampire King
by ErynBear
Summary: A continuation of the story by Drawer of Art GG. I thank her for letting me add on. First chapter by her. A Bubba Gumball and Marshall Lee fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Fionna has been dating that flame prince my feelings for her have resurfaced. I will admit I'm jealous of him. She spends all her time with him and not with me. Today I'll tell her, I'll tell her how I really feel, and then maybe she dump the flame prince and go for me.

I hand Lord Monochromicorn take me to Fionna tree house. I hopped off of him

"Go ahead and go back to candy kingdom. I'll be here for a while, so I'll just walk back."

Lord Monochromicorn tapped the ground and left. I knock on the door of Fionna's tree house. A very surprised Fionna answered the door.

"Gumball! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just wanna hang out." I replied kicking the dirt at my feet.

"Oh umm why don't you come in" Fionna said stepping aside. I walked into the tree house and looked around.

"Ok spill it." She said coming up behind me. I looked up at her in surprise. I could feel myself blushing.

"W-wha-what?" I asked trying to hide.

"You would have at least warned me when coming here, or planning in advance, so whatever you have to say must be really important." She explained. "Why are you here?"

I bowed my head.

"I want to tell you something" I said quietly. Fionna walked over to me and took my hands.

"I'm you friend you can tell me anything."

"I-I-I" I stuttered. "I still love you!" Squeezing my eyes shut. Fionna did not respond. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh gumball" she sighed putting a hand to my cheek. _It worked, I did it._

"I'm with flame prince now. Plus he's my age." I felt my heart shatter. Tear brimmed my eyes.

"Don't cry" she said wiping away my tears. She had become so grown up in the past three years.

"We still can be friends." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You'll find someone better."

"I don't want someone better! I WANT YOU!" I said running out of the house.

"Gumball!" I heard her shout at me. I didn't turn around, I didn't stop, and I just ran. _Why do I have to have feelings for her? _I stopped and curled my knees up and cried. I don't know how long I was there. I heard thunder and looked up. Dark clouds were rolling in.

"Damn" I said quietly to myself. Most of the time I don't swear but right now I felt like I need to. I ran to find cover, still crying. I felt tiny raindrops starting to fall. I looked ahead and through my tears I saw a cave. I ran to it to take cover from the rain. Once I was safe it started to pour.

"I'll have to wait the night here." I groaned to myself. I looked around the cave as my eyes adjusted. I could see a silhouette of a house in the cave. I wiped my tears away as much as I could and headed to the house. I went to the door and knocked. _I hope someone is home. _I waited and waited and waited but nobody answered. I sighed and started to walk away when the door opened. I turned around and saw Marshall Lee. All he was wearing was pajama bottoms.

"Marshall! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I live here, what are you doing here is the more important question." He grumbled "And you woke me up from my sleep."

"Sorry" I said "I was looking for a place to stay the night since it's raining and I can't get back to my kingdom, but I'd rather sleep in the cave."

"Jeez I wasn't even offering. And you seem to hate me more the usual bubba"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine." We stood there for a moment.

"Just come in." Marshall said going back in side. I sighed knowing it was a better idea than staying out in the cave. I walked inside and the door shut behind me.

"So what should I do with you?" Marshall asked with a grin on his face.

"Give me a place to sleep." I said calmly. Marshall's smile grew larger.

"Is that it? You're no fun." He said flying past me. "So why are you all the way out here?" he said grabbing a shirt off the floor.

"I came to see Fionna" I said straining myself not to cry.

"Is that it?" he pried. _Why did he always want to know what I'm doing? _I didn't answer.

"So there was another reason." He grabbed his axe base and played a few notes. I felt angry and sad. Pissed at him for prying and sad because of Fionna.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" I gasped in shock

"Why would I tell you?" I fired at Marshall.

"Drama King much?" he said invading my personal space.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I shouted at Marshall no longer able to hold back the tears. I sank to the floor and curled up again sobbing. I heard Marshall set down his guitar. I looked up to see him sitting across from me. I wiped away my tears away as quickly as I could.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"For what? Being a cry baby?" he smirked trying to be funny. I nodded.

"Oh" he responded obviously taken aback by my answer. "So what happened?" I decided just to tell him. Why would he care anyway?

"I confessed my love for Fionna to her. She still loves that Flame prince. I just want someone to be with. She would have been perfect to be my Queen. She's funny, Cute, Honest, Caring. And she has saved the land of Aaa many times. I just wanted to love her but she doesn't love me." Tears coming back again.

I heard Marshall get up and walk away.

"Where are you going? "I asked confused. Marshall's hands curled into fists.

"You don't notice anything, that maybe that there was someone else." He said sternly without looking at me.

"Like who?" I asked. "If there was someone else they should have done a better job at making themselves obvious." I said standing up.

"Maybe they did and you didn't notice cause your all concerned with Fionna." He shot back facing me.

"Who?" Marshall bowed his head and turned away

"Doesn't matter, there's blankets in the closet there and you can sleep on the couch. I'm going out" he said leaving.

"Marshall" I whispered after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball:

It was past 5 am when Marshall Lee came home. Laying in my pants and socks I was curled up under some blankets. When he walked in I could smell his reek. He was drunk. Two steps in the door and he was down. Snoring on floor. Mumbling my name in his sleep. What the glob... it hit me. Him. He. Marshall. Marshall Lee. He loved me.

After a while I drifted back off. Waking later in the day to an empty room. Stuffing the covers aside I kicked my legs out and stood. Marshall walked by the window in kitchen. I could see him smirking. Making my way into the kitchen I turned the around the small island wall that parted it from the living area.

I came face to face with a half naked Marshall. He only had on shorts. His undergarments waist band was showing. Oh glob. I never had though about it before. But the idea of sexuality. My own sexuality. I had never given it true thought before. But the fact that I had a vampire, the king of them, standing before me.

His bare chest. Pushing its way up an down softly. His eyes looked at me. Through me. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sleep well gumwad?" He smirked.

"What did I tell you about calling me names!" I put my foot down and huffed.

"_You_ said not to call you Bubba." A grin parted his lips, showing off his fangs.

"Shut up!" My cheeks were burning hot at the sound of my name.

Dear glob why did my name have to be so... so... funny. I never minded it until it made people laugh.

"What?" He chuckled, "Why is it such a big deal?"

My cheeks were on fire.

"Oh an Bubba... nice nipples. Hot pink. I like it." His brows wiggled.

I covered my chest with my arms. Oh dear god. I was just as nude as he was.

"Oh come on Bub, no need to cover those pink beauties up."

"Marshall Lee! I demand that you stop talking about my body in such a way!" I cried.

Then it happened. He leaned in. And just when I thought he was going to kiss me. I felt his hand clasp my cheeks, squishing my pink, gummy face around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look I said I was sorry. Just let it go ya gumstick." Marshall was laying back on the sofa in his room.

Flipping through the TV's channels. His thumb hit the up button over and over. Nothing good on.

"That was not funny Marshall." Gumball stood with his hands on his hips.

"Was kinda funny." The king snorted.

"How was that funny? Please Marshall, prey tell how scaring me was funny?" Gumball lied.

He had always been a disliker of those that fibbed but no way was he going to say 'Why did you do _that_ when I though you were going to kiss me.' Not. Happening.

"Scared? You seemed more embarrassed gummy." He set the remote down.

"Yes I though you might bite me." Bubba stood in a dignified manor with his chest stuck out.

"You know... you know what I think there gummy-bear boy?" The vampire floated upright before the prince.

They stood there looking in each others eyes for at least sixty seconds before words were spoke.

"What?" Gumball spoke sternly.

"I think that because Fionna turned you down, your just feeling _sensitive_ and are all butt-hurt that I didn't kiss you last night." Marshall smirked at the pink boy.

Outside he teased, poked, prodded at Gumball but all he really wanted to do was grab him by the back of the head and pull him in close and kiss his sweet sugary lips.

"GLOB MARSHALL. Just... GOB STOPPERS!", The prince fumed, "Not everything is about you!"

"Oh really?" Marshall raised a brow, intrigued now.

"I need to be away from you. To calm down. May I have use of your bathroom?" He gritted his shiny teeth trying to keep calm as a ruler should.

"Behind you pinky." The floater pointed past the prince.

"Thank you." Gumball frowned and locked the door to the restroom behind himself.

Gumball run himself a bath and sunk into the warm water. His skin became soft and slick. He was like kneaded dough. Laying in the bubbly water he noticed some candles melting off to the side of tub. Smiling at the thought of the vampire taking a romantic bath alone. Noticing the lighter on the counter he got up and reached for it and light the candles and set it back. It was quite nice to just lay in the warm water. His mind drifted. Trying to stay clear of Fionna and the Flame Prince. At some point Gumball's hand ended up drifting down between his thighs. And before he knew it his hands were stroking his member.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall laid back on his bed, turning his ax. The bass's strings gave off a light sound. His fangs popped out of his mouth with a smirk. It sounded flawless. And if there was a flaw, it only made it sound more real. Then oddly enough, a sound floated out through the bathroom door.

"Gumwad what the hell are you doing in there man?" Marshall Lee called as he floated over and pushed the door open.

His eyes widened as he saw a nude pink man sitting in his bath tub, suds all over, his pink hairless leg slung over the side, his head back, and both hands thrusted under the waters surface down between his royal legs. Gumball was... was... masterb-

"Marshall!" He quickly hid his body in the tub, "Have you not ever heard of knocking?! I mean really for the love of glob I am having some privet time!"

Marshall thought for a moment he was hearing wrong, but it sounded like Gumball's voice went up a few octaves. He was squealing like a girl.

"Bubba. Are you finally going through puberty?" Marshall smirked.

His black brow shot up on his grey face. Oh how he loved teasing the candy prince.

"I have already gone through that stage of life so would you please kindly leave the room, I am not decent." Gumball's face turning red.

Marshall could feel heat in his cheeks as well. Flooding in. Reflecting the pink boy's face. They just stood there. Marshall in his shorts and Gumball nude in the tub.

"I'm gonna drink the red... from your pretty pink face..." Marshall floated back and began to sing.

The vampire's face was flushed, his voice sweet, and the thin line of a mouth was not twisted up in a teasing manor. He was for real. He was singing sweet songs to the prince while he was in the bath.

"Marshall, please get out. Now." Gumball's face was pure red.

The candy prince was confused and embarrassed beyond belief. What the glob was Marshall playing at? Telling him that he would drink the red from his face. He was just playing games as usual. That vampire. That glob of a king was just twisting Gumball's heart up to have a good laugh. Who did he think he was? Really.

Well he wasn't going to take that from the king of vampires. Gumball lifted himself from the tub and snatched a towel. He walked out of the room and down the latter and to his pile of clothes. Dressing quickly he went back up and dropped the towel in the hamper and slid down the latter. He huffed out the front door. Marshall Lee was on the roof strumming his guitar, eyeing the prince but saying nothing as he left. Only frowning as the pink blob grew further and further away into the light. How Marshall hated the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubb Gumball POV:

"Marshall can be a butt head." I scowled.

Lord Monochromeacorn relaxed, nibbling out of his feed bag as we sat out in the garden. He had scolded me as soon as I had returned to the castle. Worried for my safety, having not returned when promised. Of corse he had asked about Fionna. I told him what had happened. That she had shot me down. She loved the Flame Prince.

Told Lord about staying at Marshall's. That he had came home drunk and was acting disturbing. Nothing more than that. Nothing about his sexual behavior. That was it.

Lord looked up at me bucking his head.

"He just... is such a child sometimes." I huffed.

I tapped my pen on my notebook. I had already finished my royal work. Now I was trying to focus on my scientific studies. It was pointless. I couldn't focus on anything. My mind on Fionna and my body thinking about Marshall. Well really only the south part of my body was thinking about Marshall. Was I really sexually attracted to Marshall Lee the vampire king and the hire to the Nightosphere. Oh glob.

Just gumdrops to it all. I got up and went inside. It was all to much. Just way to much.


End file.
